


Dead Girl Walking Parody: Dead Boy Walking

by Starlord2004



Category: Heathers
Genre: M/M, We all need more of this ship in our lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlord2004/pseuds/Starlord2004
Summary: Kurt and Ram are six feet under, but Kurt finds it really boring. He deduced that a "little" sinning couldn't hurt.





	Dead Girl Walking Parody: Dead Boy Walking

[Kurt]:  
The psychopath of high school "didn't mean it"  
She said "strip for me" and she wanted to lead it  
She fired cause he wanted to make me cry   
Neither Ram nor I deserved to die  
Now I'm stuck as a ghost  
For all eternity  
With our permanent form there's been hours for confusion  
You see, I've been attracted to Ram since long before our life's conclusions  
It's something I've always tried to hide  
BUT,  
Today I'm feeling high on pride  
Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I'm not dirty  
I want it hard  
I'm a dead boy walking  
I can be your reward  
I'm a dead boy walking  
We've already waisted our lives  
So why the hell not give in to the drive  
Wouldn't want you to feel deprived  
I'm a dead boy walking

[Ram]:  
K-Kurt, What are you doing-

[Kurt]:  
Shhhhhh  
Sorry, but today I just feel like an asshole  
I mean, a little bit of sinning won't hurt my soul  
If god banished me, where would I go?  
I'm just letting feelings flow  
So shut your mouth, and lose them tightly-whites  
(Sorry, this line was just too good to change considering how favorable the context is to it)  
I'll make you sore  
I'm a dead boy walking  
You'll be moaning my name and more  
I'm a dead boy walking  
This love is something I usually won't give  
But when you're submissive, you never truly live  
I don't care if you get abrasive  
I'm a dead boy walking  
And you know, you know, you know  
To me, you're beautiful  
You say you're not on my side  
But I refuse to agree  
The world's totally unfair  
But now it's trapped down there  
Up here it's beautiful  
This can be beautiful

[Ram]:  
We're finally free-HUP

(Musical interlude)

[Kurt]  
I don't mind if I get threats  
Pound this dead boy walking

[Ram]:  
Are you sure about this?

[Kurt]:  
I have no regrets  
Adore this dead boy walking

[Ram]:  
And you're not at all listless?!

[Kurt]:  
I'm aware that we're deceased  
But I won't let you Rest In Peace  
(I don't know if it's just me, but I thought that was clever)

[Ram]:  
Okay okay

[Kurt]:  
I know you want me too  
Don't think that I don't know about you

[Ram]:  
Okay okay!

[Kurt]:  
So go crazy  
Make me burst into tears  
And kiss me here, and here, and here, and no more talking  
Love this dead boy walking  
Love this dead boy walking  
Love this dead boy-

[Kurt and Ram]:  
Yeah  
Yeah  
Yeah

[Ram]:  
Ow!

[Kurt and Ram]:  
Yeah!

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK BITCHES!!! This needed to be done. I'm not a phsycopath, I'm a high functioning sociopath. Do your research. I have legitimately fallen into the deepest depths of hell and just today my friend was telling me that he would never be able to pull me out because of what I've done and I'm apparently the gayest person he's ever met. Figures. WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAVE YOURSELF A GOLDFISH?!?! *cough Lestrade* Help pls pls help


End file.
